


Up and up?

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Podium family shenanigans :) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Elevator, Gen, Happy Ending, Hotel, M/M, Trapped, almost panic attack, viktor panic, yuri does worry about yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: Yuuri forgets his phone and when he gets back to the hotel, his elevator ride is far from smooth.Just an idea I got. Thought I turn it into a one-shot. Enjoy!





	

Yurio got out of the elevator with a big yawn. He had slept most of the evening and missed dinner due to jetlag (it usually didn’t bother him much, but sometimes he was just as bad as the pig – not that he would stop bugging him about it). Anyway, hungry and rather alert regardless of the time, he found himself going to the hotel lobby to find out where the nearest convenience store or mini mart was.

On his way to the reception desk, he bumped into the katsudon.

“Hey, I thought you had already gone to bed?” curiosity winning the best of him (not that he cared what the Japanese skater did after hours. Nope, not even in the slightest…).

“Hi Yurio. I had, but then I realized I forgot my phone at the restaurant” and a dejected smiled appeared on his face “so I let Viktor sleep and went to find it” he said, proudly holding his phone up.

“Good, it’s a pain having to get a new one” Yuri had broken quite a few in fits of rage as the small device usually ended up being best friends with a wall.

“Yeah, I know” the older skater looked tired to say the least. Like Yurio, his jetlagged state was taking a tow on him but he hadn’t been able to avoid dinner – not that he wanted to, though. It was one of the city’s best restaurants.

“Go to bed, you look like crap”

“Night, Yura”

Ok, the guy was out. Calling him Yura instead of Yurio was a clear give away.

He watched the man get on the elevator before walking out. It was a rather long way up, all the way to the 20th floor.

On his way back, though, he found it curious that said elevator seemed to be out of order. Not that it mattered, there where at least 5 others in the tall building. But what Yurio didn’t notice, on the other hand, was the group of alarmed hotel employees trying to contact the maintenance company in charge of said elevators.

* * *

Yuuri, exhausted as he was, just wanted to get back to his bedroom. He knew Viktor liked to have a view of the city, but did it have to be all the way up to the 20TH floor? Luckily, it hadn’t been higher. Not that he was afraid of riding the elevator, but it still made him a bit dizzy when it suddenly moved all those floors in just a few seconds.

At least he didn’t suffer from claustrophobia, that would have been a whole different matter. Still, the machines themselves didn’t exactly inspire a lot of trust in the Japanese man.

Through half closed eyes, he saw the numbers climb up slowly – 17, 18, 18…- ok, he wasn’t moving. It wasn’t like in the movies or tv series. It didn’t jolt nor made him loose his balance. It just didn’t start moving again. It made a small attempt at the motion and then nothing. Not a sound from the contraption that was supposed to take him back to his room, to his bed, to his fiancé.

 _“Calm down. Everything’s fine”_ he tried to tell himself _“Not even the lights went out…”_

Typical. He thought about the lights being on and one second later they were out. At least the emergency light seemed to be working, but its subtle light barely allowed him to see where his feet were.

Taking long deep breaths, he tried to calm himself and think clearly. Lot easier said than done, but still he tried.

Amidst his rising fear, he saw a light blinking in the console with all the floors that said EMERGENCY. He hit it once. Nothing happened. _Weren’t these things supposed to work in dire situations?_ Still trying to keep himself collected, he pressed the button harder.

This time it made a sound.

“This is just for emergencies. Are you in an emergency?” said a tired voice through the intercom.

Fighting the urge to retort sarcastically ( _of course it was a damn emergency, who on their right mind would mess with something like that?_  And yet, he remembered the idiots back in Detroit who had activated a fire alarm to get a midterm postpone), he took a deep breath to sound steady and fine and answered “Hello. My name is Katsuki Yuuri, I’m staying in the 20th floor but the elevator suddenly shut down and it’s not moving. Could you help me, please?”

How did he manage to sound so calm, when his nerves where dancing a samba, he’ll never know.

“Ok sir, which elevator are you in?”

Was this guy serious? As if he’d know! “Umm, I don’t know. I guess I got on the second one from the left when I got into the hotel” Again, his voice made him sound like he was the chilliest person on the planet. “ _Nice acting skills under pressure, too bad they don’t show up on the ice”_ he considered bitterly.

“Ok, I can work with that. Please give us a moment. Will get you out as soon as possible”

“Thanks” God, this was going to take forever.

Looking down at his phone, he silently cursed the damn thing and tried texting, only to realize that, as usual, such tall buildings have crappy signal inside the damn machinery that gets people to their destinations. It was already past midnight and he was fighting the urge to scream.

 _“Please”_ he begged to himself _“let them fix this quickly”_ and with that he sat down on the floor and hugged his legs waiting for help to come.

* * *

It was almost two when Viktor woke up and found the other side of the bed empty. Worried, he checked his phone to see if he had any messages and, instead of a text, found a note that read _Forgot my phone at the restaurant. Be back by midnight. Yuuri_

 _"Ok"_ Viktor thought _"midnight was two hours ago"._ Worry turned into panic. Donning some clothes and grabbing his phone, in the off chance that his Yuuri would call, Viktor got out to the hallway. As he approached the elevators door, Yurio came out of one of them, eating a popsicle (the kid really didn’t care at all about the weather outside or the time of the day.

“Yurio!”

The teen wanted to complain, but something in the old man’s voice prevented him from it. His blue eyes were big and…was he _scared_?

“What? Did you forget your phone too?” he smirked, but not with its usual malice. He could tell something was definitely wrong.

“Have you seen Yuuri?”

 _Ohh, so that was it. Wait, he wasn’t back yet?_ “What are you talking about? He was on his way up when I left over an hour ago! I saw him get in the elevator…” The rest of the sentence got lost. Yuri turned around and called the other elevator, getting a rather frightful idea in his head.

Noting that Viktor was just standing there, he yelled “Get on. I saw him get on that elevator” he pointed at the 2nd one with his popsicle “and I think he might still be on it!”

No need to tell Viktor twice. As soon as the doors closed, he hit for the lobby like a mad man. Luckily, so late at night, no one stopped their descent. Once on the ground floor, they looked back at the lift in question and saw an “OUT OF SERVICE” sign plastered on it. Viktor stomach did a quad flip and the silver-haired man rushed to the reception desk.

The looks on the people behind it didn’t help calm his nerves.

“Hello. I’m looking for my fiancé…” He didn’t even finish his sentence when Yurio cut in.

“Katsuki Yuuri, Japanese, blue glasses, is staying in the 20th floor…” their looks suddenly got grim “and you know where he is” he finished reading the people before him like a book.

“Where is he?” Viktor was almost pleading at this point.

“He is trapped in that elevator” the girl who looked more collected said, pointing with the head at the one with the sign “and we can’t restore the power for it to move. He contacted us through the emergency system. We are waiting on the firemen to get him out”

Both men looked at the door of all the lifts before the second girl asked “Would you like to talk to him? He seemed to be ok, but he’s been in there for over an hour”

“Of fucking course we would like to!” Yurio couldn’t help but curse. To his surprise, Viktor was so far off with fear that he didn’t scold him.

“Follow me” she said, and soon they were off.

* * *

_God, what was taking so long?_

He looked at his phone again, still with no signal, and realized that he had been in there for almost 2 hours. He wasn't claustrophobic, but god his anxiety was starting to act up.

_"What if they can’t get it to move? What if they can’t get me out? What if it falls? No, nope. They’ll get me out. It’s a simple problem. They just need a little help"._

Repeating his breathing excersises, he kept his cool…but he wasn’t sure how long it would last. Then, suddenly, the intercom came to life and it was the best and most beautiful sound in the world.

“Yuuuri”

Scrambling to his feet, he pressed the com’s button and answered “Viktor! How did you know? I thought you were sleeping!?” The amount of relief he felt at the sound of his fiancé’s voice was immeasurable. Everything was going to be ok.

“I woke up to your note and came looking for you. Yurio realized that you might be trapped and the people in the lobby proved him right!” Yuuri could tell how relieved Viktor was. His voice betrayed him and made Yuuri relax, even if only a little.

“Thank you, Yuri. Do you have any idea when they’ll get me out? I mean, not that I’m in a hurry or anything, but this is kind of counter-productive, anxiety-wise, you know?” his tone was light, but Viktor knew exactly that a panic attack in this situation was more than likely. And a terrible prospect.

“Soon. We are waiting for the firemen. The elevator's power was somehow cut and they can’t get it back online. They should be here soon”

_Again, trying to keep him levelled, as always. Thanks Viktor!_

Behind Viktor, the people in red finally arrive and went straight up to the 18th floor. Viktor went with them and Yuri took over the com.

“Ok Katusdon, you are with me know! Viktor went with the firemen. You better be ready to pay me back with your food when we get home!”

Yurio was obviously as worried as Viktor, but that attitude of his always lightened the mood and made him laugh “You got it Yuri. But what if a win tomorrow? Then what do _I_ get?”

“Mmm, fair enough. If you win, I’ll get you my grandpa’s homemade katsudon pirozhki, deal?”

Again, relaxing at the thought of actually getting out of the elevator, he sighed in relief as he said “Deal!”

Meanwhile, up in the 19th floor, Viktor watched the men work. It took them another hour to get themselves set up. The elevator was stuck between that floor and the one below and they needed to rappel their way down to open the hatch at the rooftop of the elevators cage.

At this point, Viktor is getting updates on Yuuri from Yurio.

The teen was worried (regardless of the fact that he would never admit to it) but had to face the fact that the Japanese skater was keeping his cool way better than expected. Until now, that is…

“Yurio” heavy, difficult breathing can be heard through the com “be honest, are they really close?”

“Yes, they are literally working above you” _Ok, he is starting to lose it._ “What do you need?”

A somber laugh fills the com. “In all honesty? Viktor. I know I sound gross to you, but lately, just by him being close, my anxiety is almost non-existent”

Yurio couldn’t believe what he was about to say “Gross or not, focus on that!”

“What do you mean?” Shock, but less heavy breathing. _Good, this is a step in the right direction_ , the teen thought.

“You said it yourself dumbass” _Sorry, but I need to slap you somehow_ “think of Viktor hugging you, although I don’t know what’s so great about it” a giggle tells him its working, Yuuri is fighting it back.

“His hugs are great, really warm, like bear hugs” Yuuri was leaning against the wall inside the elevator, letting himself get lost in the memory of those big hugs. "Maybe even like an octopus, especially when we sleep...I have a hard time remembering he only has two arms!"

“Ugh, disgusting!” Another laugh through the com “But anyways, whatever suits you!”

“What? Don’t you wanna know about what his kisses feel like” Yuuri was teasing him back, something far more natural than expected in the circumstances. He keeps talking, it’s helping bring the memories back “They are so soft…his lips I mean…”

"Seriously, I don’t wanna grow up. Adults are fucking disgusting!”

“Language Yura!”

“Unbelievable, you are trapped and, yet, you scold me!” Texting like a madman, he let Viktor know he has bought him a little extra time. Almost another whole hour has gone by.

All in all, Yuuri shuts up for a moment, drowning himself in those memories, in those sensations that always make him feel so relaxed, safe and at home. Although it wasn’t always the case – Viktor’s first attempt at calming him down in the parking lot had been disastrous.

Yurio is talking on the phone now, Viktor on the other side.

“I think he's lost it” he says, setting the phone in speaker mode and bringing it close to the com. Carefully, he asks “What’s so funny?”

“I was thinking of Viktor and the way he helps me calm down to keep myself collected. But I couldn’t help remembering how disastrous it was the first time I panicked in front of him during the cup of China”

“Hey! I was seriously trying back then!” Viktor said through both phone and intercom.

“I know you did, love, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t a gigantic disaster!” Laugh kept coming through.

“Ok, as soon as you are out of there, you are telling me that story!” _How come he didn’t know about it yet!_ Yurio wondered. _  
_

“Yurio!!!” Viktor whined.

But they didn’t have much time to talk. Inside the elevator, the hatch on the top of the cage opened and Yuuri saw the firemen.

“Thank god”

That was it. After his sigh of relief, Yurio run (or took another elevator) upstairs, while Viktor moved to the opening to receive the person being brought out. By the time the kid got to the 19th floor, the couple was already embracing each other as if they hadn’t been together in years and looked up just to see Yuri yelling at them “Ugh, you two are fucking gross!”

Not that it prevented them from bringing him into the embrace anyway. They went to bed at some point around 4am, after never-ending apologies from the hotel staff and an enormous discount for their stay.

Yakov tried to wake his students up, but found himself thoroughly kicked out by both of them, claiming they’ll put him up to speed after that evening’s competition. By the time he heard the whole story, he was just impressed that they had soldiered through the Short programs.

And obviously, they took the podium, sleep deprived and all. And as promised, Yuuri cooked for Yurio and the other way around, while telling the younger skater about Viktor’s dark day in the parking lot.

Up to this day, Yurio won’t let Viktor live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
